Changes
by Defiant Warrior
Summary: A new girl has come into the lives of Derek and Casey. There's something special about this girl, and Derek feels a connection between her and him.
1. Chapter 1

**Episode 1**

**Operation: Plan to Scare Derek**

Sydney: Let me get this straight Case, your stepbrothers; Derek and Edwin Venturi scare you every Halloween, and no matter what you do, you can never scare them?

Casey: Exactly.

Sydney: Wow… ok… why can't you ever scare them?

Casey: Because I'm stupid and I tell Edwin my plan to scare Derek, and Edwin goes and tells Derek all about the plan.

Sydney: Back-stabber.

Casey: Exactly.

Sydney: Hmm… I think I can help you there.

Casey: Really?

Sydney: Yes.

Casey: Yay! (She clasps her hands together with giddiness.)

Sydney: I already have a plan. Meet me after school, and I'll tell you all about it.

Casey: How about you come to my house? Derek isn't going to be home today because he has a "date" with a girl. Edwin won't be there either because he's over at his friend's house. Marti Venturi isn't going to be there because she's at the Venturi's grandmother's house, and my parents are both off at a play. Elizabeth McDonald-Venturi and I will be the only ones there.

Sydney: Deal. See you than. (She leaves.)

It's after school now. Derek, Casey, and Sydney are all at the Venturi's house. Derek is preparing for his "date", Edwin is waiting to leave, Marti is waiting to leave, and George Venturi, and Nora McDonald-Venturi are preparing one last thing. Sydney Kramer is sitting at the kitchen's bar in the Venturi's/McDonald's house.

Sydney: So… I forgot, but how old is everybody at your house? I mean… I've only been here for two weeks now, and I still don't remember your relative's ages.

Casey: Oh… Well… Lizzie is 12 years old, Marti is 6 years old, my mom is 45 years old, George, my stepfather is 46 years old, Edwin is 13 years old, I'm 17 years old, and the oh so annoying Derek is 17 years old as well, which sucks because I hate sharing everything with him.

Sydney: I see. I'll try to remember that.

Casey: If you don't, then I'll remind you.

Sydney: Thank you.

Right after Sydney said what she did, Derek came down. When he came down, he went into the kitchen, and once in the kitchen, he stopped in mid-step. He was surprised to see the Asian girl that was sitting by Casey. He hadn't seen the girl before.

The Asian girl is Sydney Kramer, she's 16 years old, she was born in Japan, she is petite, she has brown eyes, she has dark brown almost black hair that gives her natural red streaks from the sun, and she's short. She's only 4'10.

Derek: Ok… who's the ugly girl? (He looked over at Sydney.)

Casey: She is not ugly.

Derek: Yeah she is. Anybody who is a friend of yours is ugly. (He lied.)

Casey: Whatever Derek. Leave. (She rudely says.)

Derek: Who is she? (He says with genuine curiosity.)

Casey: Nobody you need to know about. Now… leave. I'm sure that Kendra hates to be kept waiting. Good-bye. (She rudely says again.)

Derek: Whatever. I've got a hot date. Later. (He leaves.)

Sydney: Let me guess… Derek Venturi?

Casey: Bullseye.

Sydney: Indeed.

Casey: Yeah. All well. Anyway… are you hungry?

Sydney: A little.

Casey: What do you want to eat?

Sydney: Do you have bread, and fixings so that I can make a sandwich?

Casey: Yeah we do. I'll get us some. You can go ahead and go into the living room where our TV is. I could bring you the bread, and I could bring you the fixings.

Sydney: Thank you, but no. That's ok. Just call me when you have everything out please.

Casey: Ok.

Sydney: Thank you. (She leaves.)

Right after Sydney left, Casey went and got some bread, and some sandwich fixings.

It's about ten minutes later now, and Casey is done gathering everything that she needs to make sandwiches. When she finished, she went into the living room, and found Sydney or Syd, sitting on the couch staring at a blank TV screen. When Casey saw, she was curious and confused, but she brushed it off, put on her famous smile, and went over to Sydney Kramer, or Syd Kramer. When she got over to where Syd was, she spoke.

Casey: Hey Syd! (She says happily with a smile.)

Sydney: Hey Casey! (She says, returning Casey's happiness and smile.)

Casey: I have all of the sandwich stuff out so that we could make sandwiches!

Sydney: Sweet! Let's go! (She leaves and goes into the kitchen.)

Syd and Case both go into the kitchen to make their sandwiches.

It's ten minutes later now. Syd and Case are both done making their sandwiches. Syd made a ham and cheese sandwich, and Case made a lettuce, tomato, and fresh spinach sandwich. When they finished making their sandwiches, they both went into the Venturi/McDonald living room and sat down with their sandwiches.

Sydney: Are you a vegetarian?

Casey: No. I just like vegetables.

Sydney: I see.

Casey: What do you want to watch while we eat?

Sydney: You choose.

Casey: No, no. You can choose.

Sydney: No thanks. You choose please. I don't know what's on TV.

Casey: How about music videos?

Sydney: Sure.

Casey: Ok.

Right after Casey said what she did, she reached for the remote control, and turned the TV on. Once she turned the TV on, she changed the channel to a channel that was all music videos, and kept it on that channel. While the two friends ate and watched TV, they spoke to each other.

Casey: Ok… so… what's your plan to scare Derek?

Sydney: Well… I think that we should reenact a scene. I think that we should ask six girls that Derek thinks is 'hot', to help us out, have them bring six different junk foods, or foods that Derek loves, and I think that we should ask them to come at six o'clock exact. Then before they come, I think that we should ask them to dress up in all red, and ask them to act like zombies. We'll call them zombified. What do you think?

Casey: Derek isn't scared of zombies.

Sydney: He hasn't seen _**my**_ way of zombifying people.

Casey: Your way?

Sydney: Yes. _**My**_ way. Believe me, my way of zombifying people is SO real.

Casey: Hmm… I like how it sounds. Derek isn't scared of zombies, but from the sounds of it, you've reenacted this scene before, so I'll trust you. Let's do this!

Sydney: Sweet!

What Casey doesn't know, and what everyone doesn't know is that Sydney is not normal. She actually has powers. Her powers make things real, rather they're made up, fake, inanimate, or what not. She can still make them real. She was born on a planet called Sedna. The color silver just like the moon symbolizes Sedna, almost, and Sednians are humans, but they have supernatural powers. From looking at Sednians, nobody can tell that they are different than any human. She has supernatural powers. She's powerful.

Casey: I'm very excited now! I cannot wait to see Derek's face if we actually succeed in this operation! I am SO excited! (She replies with utter joy.)

Sydney: Oh… we _**will**_ succeed in this operation. (She said confidently.)

Casey: I can't wait! (She replies enthusiastically.)

Sydney: You'll have to. Halloween isn't until a few weeks away.

Casey: Two weeks to be exact.

Sydney: I'm glad that someone is keeping track. (She smiles.)

Casey: I know! (She smiles too.)

It's thirty minutes later now, and Casey and Sydney are both done eating their sandwiches. Since they're both done, they cleaned up their messes, and now they are sitting in front of the TV, but it's off. They are talking.

Sydney: So… again with the plan… what do you understand so far?

Casey: Well… we're going to get six girls that Derek thinks are 'hot', we're going to ask them to bring six junk foods that Derek will like, and they're going to be here at this house at six o'clock sharp. Oh… and you're going to "zombify" them.

Sydney: Looks like you got the gist of it. Now… to add on to the plan… after I zombify them, I'm going to zombify the foods that they bring. I'm also going to bewitch the clocks… to a certain extent. After the whole thing, you're going to come flying into Derek's room. After that, you're going to land on the ground, then I'm going to come in and unzombify the girls. Does that make sense?

Casey: That makes sense, but that's going to require a LOT of work.

Sydney: No it isn't. You find the six girls, you tell them to bring six of Derek's favorite junk foods, and you tell them to be at the house at six o'clock sharp, not a second later. After you do all of that, leave everything else up to me. Ok?

Casey: Deal! I will get to see his face though, right?

Sydney: Oh… you _**will**_ see his face. (She replied confidently.)

Casey: You're confident that this plan is going to work, aren't you?

Sydney: Very.

Casey: Awesome! (She replies enthusiastically.)

Sydney: I'm extremely excited! (She smiles.)

Casey: Me too! (She also smiles.) Ok… a total change of subject, but what do you think about our upcoming project in Health class?

Sydney: The parenting project?

Casey: Yeah.

Sydney: Well… I'm not particularly excited about the project, but I'm going to try my best to get an A, like always. I just hope that I don't get a bad partner. I mean… if I got a bad partner, that's going to suck. I mean… the partners are all going to be girl boy, girl boy, and so on. The girls are actually going to have to move into the boy's house. If I had a bad partner and had to move into his house to live with him, gosh, that would suck. I'm not excited to have to move into the boy's house.

Casey: Well… not all girls have to. The teacher is going to choose who is going to move in, and who is going to stay at their original homes. I mean… I'm extremely excited! How cool would that be? I mean… Max is in that class, and he's my boyfriend! How cool would it be to be fake married to him? I mean… that's going to be awesome! (She smiled and replied excitedly, and giddily.)

Sydney: But you have a boyfriend in that class. I don't.

Casey: That's true. It'll still be pretty fun… I'm sure! I mean… all of the guys except for a select few seem to be good guys.

Sydney: We'll see.

Casey: I'm excited! I mean… with our projects, we actually have to go to the store with our "husbands" and look for fake wedding rings to buy.

Sydney: I guess. Like I said… I'm not particularly excited.

Casey: Mrs. Jones knows that Derek and I are stepsiblings, so hopefully she won't put us together, and if she does, she's promoting something inappropriate.

Sydney: Agreed. I hope that Derek and I aren't partnered up together. That would suck, especially if I have to move in with him.

Casey: The Venturi/McDonald residence isn't TOO bad.

Sydney: I guess it wouldn't be totally terrible to move into the Venturi/McDonald residence. You guys do have a pretty neat family, and a pretty comfortable home.

Casey: Yeah!

Sydney: I still don't want to be partnered up with Derek though. He's too much of a slacker, and I certainly don't want to be getting an A for both of us, especially when I deserved the A, and he didn't.

Casey: I couldn't agree more.

Sydney: So… when is everybody leaving your place?

Casey: Well… obviously, Derek is gone. My parents will probably be taking Edwin, Lizzie, and Marti to their destinations soon, and then we could get to work.

Sydney: Great.

It's another ten minutes later now, and Derek, Edwin, Lizzie, Marti, Nora, and George are all gone. They are all at their destinations. Derek is on his "date" with the girl, Edwin is at his friend Jason's house, Lizzie is at her newest friend Michelle's house, Marti is at her friend Brooke's house, and Nora and George are at the stage production that they had planned to go to for the last month. The stage production, surprisingly, is Romeo and Juliet, a romantic/tragedy by William Shakespeare.

Casey: Ok… they're all finally gone. We can finally get to work now.

Sydney: Finally.

Casey: Ok… so we were both assigned a country to present. We were assigned France. Now… we decided to cook some food from France, speak a few words in French, dress like French women, and make a power point, right?

Sydney: Yeah. Now… we were both dressing like French women, we're both cooking something from France together, you're learning French, and I'm doing the power point, right?

Casey: Well… I thought that you were learning French, and I was doing the power point.

Sydney: Oh… right… right… we changed that just recently.

Casey: Yeah. I wanted to do the power point, because I wanted more work.

Sydney: Oh yeah.

Casey: Ok… so… I'm going to go upstairs in my room and use my computer to work on the power point. The only other computer we have is in Derek's room, so you can go in there and use it to get some information on the French language, and the French clothes. Oh… and if you have time, could you please find some recipes that don't have to do with escargot aka snails? Please?

Sydney: Ok… but… what century are we dressing as?

Casey: I don't know… but how about we dress like an 1800 French woman during the revolution? Does that sound good?

Sydney: Hmm… I'll look it up.

Casey: Ok. Well… let's get to work. First, I'll show you to Derek's room.

Sydney: Ok.

Casey: Follow me. (She heads towards Derek's room, expecting Syd to follow.)

Sydney follows Casey, and within minutes, they are both in front of a door.

Casey: Ok… this is Derek's room. If you need me, my room is a little ways down the hall on your left if you're facing Derek's door. If Derek comes and threatens you, tell me, and I'll tell Nora and George. Derek didn't buy the computer; he just has it in his room.

Sydney: Ahh… ok. Don't worry about me. I'll deal with Derek.

Casey: Ok. Well… I'll see you in a few hours.

Sydney: Ok.

It's a few hours later now, and both Sydney and Casey are done with their biggest projects. Sydney is done gathering the clothes that her and Casey were going to wear as part of their presentations, Sydney found a good recipe that she recognized, and that she knew everybody would like, and Sydney learned a few French words. Sydney learned how to say Hi, Good-Bye; I love you, how are you, yes, and no. Casey finished the power point, and now they were going to go downstairs to make the éclairs. Their projects weren't due for another week, but they had everything done. They were only going to make éclairs for Casey's family to try out, and critique. They wanted opinions before they actually made the éclairs for their classmates. They are both downstairs.

Casey: We've almost got everything done! (She says giddily.)

Sydney: I know it! It's so exciting! (She says happily.)

Casey: I think that we should rest up for a little while. I mean… we've been working for hours on end, and all of my other family members are going to be home soon. After dinner, maybe we could practice the recipe that you found, and get it critiqued by my family members. What do you say?

Sydney: It's a deal, and I chose éclairs. They were something I recognized, and I just thought that the other students in our class would appreciate something good and familiar.

Casey: That's a great idea! (She says giddily.)

Sydney: I'm glad! (She says proudly.)

Casey: So… what do you say we rest up?

Sydney: It's a deal! (She says happily.)

Casey: Yay! (She says girlishly.)

After Casey said what she did, Sydney and Casey went into Casey's family's living room, and they both sat down on the couch. Casey turned on the TV to a music video channel. The video that was showing was "Lips of an Angel" by Hinder.

/watch?vGtMgz2Gsd-I&featurerelated

As the two girls watched the music video, Casey cried, and Sydney just watched the television screen. Casey was crying because she thought that it was really a cute song, and it was so sweet. Sydney just stared at the TV screen because she too thought that it was sweet, but she wasn't going to say anything about it.

The song is 4 minutes and 30 seconds long, so when 4 minutes and 30 seconds was up, the song was over. When the song was over, the TV screen went to a commercial.

Casey: (She sniffles and wipes the tears from her eyes.) Wow. That was so sad.

Sydney: It was… interesting.

Right after Sydney said what she did, suddenly, the front door of Casey's house opened up, and in came Derek kissing a girl. Derek and the girl kissed as they made their way towards the couch. When they got over to the couch, they were going to plop down, but Sydney spoke up, which made Derek pull away extremely fast for some strange reason.

Sydney: Ahem… there are people here.

Right after Sydney said what she did, for some strange and unexplainable reason, Derek pulled away as fast as he could, and when he pulled away, there was a hint of red on his face as if he were embarrassed, but he'd never admit that, and Casey thought nothing of it, so she wasn't going to say anything about it either.

Girl with Derek: Ahh… Derry, how many girls are you dating?

Derek: Just you. These other girls… well… they don't mean a thing.

Little did Derek know, VERY soon, Sydney would mean a LOT more to Derek than anything, and that's not something Derek wanted.

Derek: The girl with brown hair is my stepsister. The other girl… well… I don't know her at all. I guess she's new or something.

Girl with Derek: Oh… ok than. (She leaned forward to kiss Derek some more, but he didn't let her. Instead, he went over to the couch, and stared down at Casey and Syd.)

Derek: Kendra and I would like to use the couch.

Casey: We were here first.

Derek: This is my house.

Sydney: Did you buy the house? Did you pay for the house?

Derek: Well… no.

Sydney: Then it's not your house. Go somewhere else.

Casey: Don't encourage him.

Sydney: It's either that, or watch them.

Casey: Right than… yeah… go somewhere else.


	2. Chapter 2

**Episode 2**

**Project**

It's finally Monday, and Derek, Sydney, and Casey are sitting in the same class as each other. Sydney had spent the whole weekend over at Casey's, and from that, Derek got to know her a little bit more, and he doesn't hate what he knows. The three are sitting in Mrs. Jones' Health class.

Mrs. Jones: Ok class… you all know that there is a HUGE project coming up. The project is like real life. Now… if any of you are wondering, this project has to do with Health because it teaches you how to raise a Healthy family. I will be putting you in pairs. Each pair will be girl and boy. When I put you into pairs, I will give you a big packet. This project is VERY much like real life, if you were married. The pairs will get a marriage certificate, and we will enact different weddings. The pairs will be able to plan their weddings. The weddings must take only 10 minutes. After the weddings, each pair will be kissing as part of the project. It's going to be almost exactly like a wedding, except it's going to only take 10 minutes. Before the weddings occur, each pair will go to the mall or any store and buy a set of rings. You're buying a set because in each set, there should be a ring for the guy, and a ring for the girl. You must wear it all the time, except for when you go in public to buy some groceries, or rent movies, or whatnot. During this assignment, each pair will go on dates as well. You must go on a total of 6 dates. 2 dates must be the guys' choice, 2 dates must be the girls' choice, and both the guys and the girls must choose the other 2 dates. On one of those dates, boys, you must take your girl to a place that you think she will think is romantic. Also, a part of this project is that, each pair will be taking care of a child. You must pretend it's your own child. We have gotten MANY families that are allowing their children to be a part of this project. Since the families are allowing the children to be a part of the project, every pair must do a good job. The child is a real child, and the oldest child any pair will get is five years old. These children are real, and so you REALLY have to be responsible, protective, safe, loving, and careful. They are somebody else's children. I was surprised that we actually got MANY families to allow their children to be a part of this project. Of course, all of the families that are allowing children to be a part of this project don't have enough money for daycare. Anyway… the most important thing you all need to remember is that the child you are going to be taking care of is a real child, and they belong to somebody else. This project is going to last the whole school year. Are there any questions?

Sydney raised her hand. Mrs. Jones saw.

Mrs. Jones: Yes. Sydney.

Sydney: With this project, are there limitations, and are there rules?

Mrs. Jones: There are no limitations, but there are rules. The rules are kind of simple. Each pair must participate in this project and play their parts as either mom or dad. The grades are individual grades. Girls, some of you will have to move in with your pretend husbands. I will choose which girls are going to have to move in with their pretend husbands. I guess the most important rules are, take care of your child because they are real, and they belong to someone else, and boys, play your parts as husband, providers, dads, protectors, and lovers. Girls, play your parts as wives, moms, caregivers, and lovers. This project is supposed to help you learn how to cope with certain situations, they are to help you learn communications better, it's supposed to help you learn what it's like to take care of a child as teenagers, so hopefully girls and boys won't make big mistakes and have a child as a teenager, this project is also supposed to help you learn responsibilities, it's supposed to help you learn how to get along, love, trust, and hope.

Casey raises her hand. Mrs. Jones sees.

Mrs. Jones: Yes. Casey?

Casey: You said this project was going to last the whole school year?

Mrs. Jones: Yes, and maybe a few months into the next school year.

Casey: Ok.

Sydney raises her hand. Mrs. Jones sees.

Mrs. Jones: Yes. Sydney?

Sydney: Are the children going to look like the boy or the girl at all?

Mrs. Jones: Yes.

Sydney: Wow. This already sounds real.

Mrs. Jones: Yes. Now… if there are any other questions?

Nobody raises his or her hand.

Mrs. Jones: Ok… I will be placing you in pairs now.

Mrs. Jones goes up to her desk, she pulls out a piece of paper with every student in the class, and the class is 1st period. After she pulled out the piece of paper with everyone's names on them, she put everyone in pairs. The last people to be put in pairs are Derek, Sydney, Casey, and Max.

Mrs. Jones: Ok… Derek, Sydney, Casey, and Max. You're the last people I'm putting in pairs for 1st period. Ok… Derek and Sydney, you're both together, and Max and Casey, you two are together. Now… Max, and Casey, aren't you two lucky? You're actually dating each other still. Anyway… those are all of the pairs for 1st period. I will be sending a packet home with each pair today, and when you get home, each pair has to show the boys' parents the packets. Now… if you do decide to wear your rings in public, people are definitely going to think, if they actually ask you who you're married to, just tell them that it's a high school project, and they should understand. Another thing about this project is, you're all allowed to live your own lives. What I mean by that is, Derek, I know you have a reputation of never dating the same girl, and stuff like that. Well… you're allowed to keep that lifestyle. Also, those of you who already have girlfriends or boyfriends, you're all allowed to continue dating. You just keep going with your life. There's just going to be a few changes. That's all. Now… for the rest of the period, pairs, please get together, and get to know each other.

After Mrs. Jones said what she did, she went back to her desk, put the list of students in 1st period away, sat down at her desk, and graded papers. After Mrs. Jones had sat down, all of the students got up and scattered about trying to find their partners. Derek, Sydney, Casey, and Max are all sitting in a little corner together. Derek would have preferred to be right in the middle, but Sydney wouldn't accept that, so he went in the little corner. The four sat together, and they talked.

Casey: This is going to be SO much fun! I'm SO excited! (She says with excitement.)

Sydney: It's going to be interesting.

Max: Hey, my girlfriend is my wife; I have no complaints. (He leans over and kisses Casey on the lips for a brief minute.)

Derek: I could care less. (He somewhat lied.)

Sydney: If you're going to be my partner, you better care. If not, I swear, I'll make your life SO miserable. Oh… and believe me, I don't bluff. (She says seriously.)

Derek: Whatever.

Sydney glares at Derek for 2 minutes, and he glares back. Syd breaks the glare.

Sydney: This is going to be a long, long, long, long, year project. I am not excited anymore. I was kind of before, but now, I'm not excited. My "husband" doesn't care. If he kills the child, I'll kill him.

Derek: Is that a threat?

Sydney: Hmm… odd… I hear a noise. Oh… wait; it's just a fly. (She says sarcastically.)

Casey: Yikes.

Max: Yea.

Casey: Well… let's try to get along shall we?

Sydney: Fine.

Derek: Whatever.

After Derek said what he did, suddenly a girl of 5'7, with green eyes, red hair, "perfect" model body, and inappropriately dressed comes and sits down in front of Derek, which was Sydney's seat, but the girl pushed Sydney out of the seat. When Sydney fell onto the ground because of the green eyes, and red haired girl, she glares at the girl, and stands.

Sydney: Excuse me. You could have asked.

Girl: As if. (She turns to Derek and batters her eyes.) Hey Derry! (She giggles.)

Derek: Hey Natasha.

Girl: Natalie.

Derek: Natalie.

Natalie: (She giggles.) So… it like totally sucks that I'm not your wife. (She says in a girlie kind of voice.)

Natalie is wearing very little clothes, more or less. She is wearing a mini skirt that is short, short; she's wearing a shirt with no straps, shows her stomach, and shows some of her cleavage. Derek looks at her and sees what she's wearing, and he likes what he sees, but for some weird reason, he felt a bit uncomfortable. Especially with Sydney there.

Derek: Totally. (He replies not fully aware.)

Natalie: Do you think we could like go like ask the teacher if she can like, change us?

Derek: Go ahead.

Natalie: Like… ok. (She giggles and heads towards Mrs. Jones.)

After walking for a minute, Natalie makes it to where Mrs. Jones is. She speaks.

Natalie: Like… Mrs. Jones?

Mrs. Jones: Yes Natalie?

Natalie: Can you like switch so that Derek and I can like, be a pair?

Mrs. Jones: No. That is something that I will not, and cannot do.

Natalie: Like… fine.

Natalie heads back to where Derek is. She makes it back in a minute, and she speaks.

Natalie: Hi again Derry! Ok… like… Mrs. Jones won't like… change us. (She says sadly.)

Derek: Hmm… that's too bad. (He says sounding like he was upset, but surprisingly, he wasn't upset at all. He was actually looking forward to being Sydney's husband.)

Sydney: Gosh… Natalie, you don't need to say like after each word.

Natalie: (Looks at Sydney with disgust.) Like… whatever. (She leaves.)

After Natalie leaves, Sydney looks at Casey, then at Max, and then at Derek, and they all have the same expression on their faces. The expression is that of annoyance.

Sydney: Is it just me… or was she kind of annoying.

Casey: She was definitely kind of annoying.

Max: Yeah.

Derek: Whatever.

After Derek said what he did, the bell rang, and the class was dismissed. After the class was dismissed, all of the students filed out of the room. The last two to get out of the room were Sydney and Casey. They talked as they walked towards their lockers. Their lockers were right by each other.

Sydney: You know… other than the fact that my fake husband is Derek, the careless person; I'm kind of excited for the project.

Casey: No kidding. I think it's going to be fun, and not because Max is my pretend husband. I'm glad that he's my pretend husband, but I still think that the project would have been really fun even if he wasn't my husband.

Sydney: You care about him a lot. Max I mean.

Casey: Yes I do, but I don't think he cares for me as much as I care for him.

Sydney: You never know.

Casey: You're right, but if he does care about me as much as I care about him, he has a terrible way of showing it.

Sydney: (She smiles.) I'm sure things will be good.

Casey: Yeah.

Sydney: Whom do you hope your child looks like? You or Max?

Casey: Max. What about you?

Sydney: Me. I think that Asian children are extremely cute.

Casey: Agreed. I hope that your child is a girl and looks exactly like you.

Sydney: And I hope that your child is a guy and looks exactly like Max.

Casey: Thanks. (She smiles.)

Sydney: Any time. (She smiles.)

After Sydney said what she did and smiled, little did she know, Derek was watching from a far, and feelings inside of him were rapidly changing, and it has only been a few days. Of course, right after Sydney said what she did and smiled, her and Casey made it to their lockers, and they were opening them.

Sydney's locker is a bottom locker, and Casey's locker is a top locker. As Syd and Casey opened their lockers, Emily came and she spoke.

Emily: Hey Casey! Hey Sydney! How are you two? (She says happily and smiles.)

Casey: Hey Em! I'm great! (She smiles.)

Sydney: Hey! I'm pretty good! (She smiles too.)

Emily: So… I heard about the project for Health class. Who are your fake husbands? I have that class next, and Sheldon is in the same class as me!

Casey: I got Max as my fake husband!

Emily: You got lucky!

Casey: Yeah!

Sydney: I got Derek.

Emily: No way… Derek Venturi? (She says disbelieving.)

Sydney: Yes way, unfortunately.

Emily: You are SO extremely lucky Syd! I so want to be Derek's girlfriend, and not Sheldon's. I mean… Derek is the most popular guy at Thompson High School.

Sydney: I wouldn't say that I'm lucky exactly.

Emily: I think you are. Anyway… you're going to have to report everyday!

Sydney: (Smiles.) Can do! You're a funny person Emily! Don't change.

Emily: Thanks! I've never gotten a comment like that.

Sydney smiles. As Sydney smiled, Derek came up to the three girls. Once Derek was up with the three girls, Sydney's smile disappeared. She spoke.

Sydney: What do you want Derek? (She says disgustedly.)

Derek: I think we should go get our ring set this weekend.

Sydney: Fine.

Derek: Good. See ya later… honey. (He smirks.)

Sydney: Whatever. (She rolls her eyes.)

Right after Sydney said what she did and did what she did, Derek left. After Derek left, Emily jumped up and down with excitement, and Casey had an "I feel sorry for you" look on her face. She also had an "I'm sorry" look on her face.

Casey: This will be interesting. Anyway… I wonder which girls are going to have to move in with their fake husbands. I hope I'm one!

Emily: I hope I'm one too! When I get assigned my partner!

Sydney: It would be nice to pretend that I'm apart of your family Casey.

Casey: That would be cool.

Sydney: Yeah.

Emily: Totally.

Sydney: Well… we better get to class. I'll see you all later. (She leaves.)

After Sydney left for her class, Casey and Emily did as well. Sydney went to Spanish, Casey went to Math, and Emily went to Health. In Sydney's Spanish class, unfortunately for her, Derek was there too. Derek is in a LOT of her classes. He's actually in 4 out of 6 of Sydney's classes, and that's not exciting for Sydney. When Sydney got into the class, she was relieved that she didn't see Derek. She felt bad, but she was hoping that he would skip today, because he skips a LOT of class. When she got into the room, she went and sat down in the second row. She doesn't like the front, but she likes to be close so that she can listen better, and she could pay attention better. There are six rows of chairs in the classroom. When she sat down, she waited for class to start. It started five minutes later, and Sydney still didn't see Derek, so she figured he was skipping.

Señora Sanchez: ¡Hola clase! ¿Cómo estás todo?

The whole class replied in unison.

It's 30 minutes later now, and as the whole class worked, Derek came into the classroom. Once he came in, he made sure that he was noticed, and all the attention was on him.

Mrs. Sanchez: Hola Derek. It's nice that you've joined us. (She says sarcastically.)

Derek: Yeah, yeah.

Mrs. Sanchez: Detention after school today. You were 30 minutes late, so you'll be spending 30 minutes with me after school today. End of discussion.

Derek: Whatever. (He goes and sits down.)

Mrs. Sanchez: Derek, you may be Sydney's partner. She has a partner, but he was asked to the principle's office. Go.

Derek: (Makes a disgusted face.) I'd rather be partnered up with a nerd, or a jock, or a cheerleader, or a dork, or any other type of person. Just not her.

Mrs. Sanchez: You have no choice. Go. (She goes and sits down at her desk.)

Derek: Whatever. (He mumbles and heads over to Syd.)

After Derek got over to Syd, he sat down, and he was quiet. He has been very uncomfortable around Sydney lately, and he's still confused about it all.

Syd: (She glares and whispers.) I was hoping that you'd skip today. That way, we wouldn't be partnered up.

Derek: Got caught.

Syd: Whatever. Anyway… we're reading a book that we know in English, but it's in Spanish. We're reading Shakespeare's "Romeo and Juliet" in Spanish.

Derek: (Sarcastically he speaks.) Great. (He scoffs.)

Syd: It's not my idea of a book to read either. Suck it up and deal with it.

Derek: Fine. Fine. (He grabs the book out of Syd's hands.)

When Derek grabbed the book out of Syd's hands, he accidentally brushed his hand against hers, and for some odd reason, he blushed. Luckily nobody saw.

It's after second period now, and Sydney is at her locker. She's working on opening up her locker. As she works to open her locker, her 2 friends, Casey McDonald, and Emily Davis comes up to their lockers. Sydney's locker is on the bottom, Casey's locker is right above Sydney's locker, and Emily's locker is right to the left of Casey's locker. As they work to open their lockers, they talk to each other.

Sydney: Emily… I never asked you how your weekend was. So, how was your weekend?

Emily: It was awesome! Sheldon and I went to the movies, lunch, and bowling.

Sydney: Awesome. That must have been fun! (She smiles.)

Emily: It was! He's a great guy after you get to know him.

Sydney: I'll take your word for it.

Emily: Syd, Case, I didn't ask you two how your weekends were. So, how was it?

Syd: It was really fun.

Casey: Yeah it was. Syd spent the whole weekend over at my house, and we watched movies, we danced to music videos, we ate, and we worked on our school project.

Syd: Yeah… and we actually finished our project!

Emily: Wow… you two know how to have fun, and spoil your fun by working.

Casey: It's our specialty.

Syd: It's a good idea to balance work and fun Em.

Emily: Whatever you say. Anyway… I'm going to go. I'll see you two later.

Syd: Bye Em.

Casey: Yeah, bye Em.

Emily: I'll see you two later. (She leaves.)

Right after Emily left, Syd and Case left as well.

It's 6th period now, and Sydney, Derek, and Casey are in the same class. Emily doesn't have any classes with Sydney or Derek. She just has two classes with Casey. Syd and Case talk to each other as Derek flirts with every girl that flirts with him.

Case: So… Syd, are you going to come over today after school?

Syd: I don't know. I can?

Casey: Yeah you can. You can come over to the Venturi/McDonald household any day. Just come on over whenever you want. You don't need to call us, or anything. Just come on over. You don't need permission to come over. Just come on over.

Syd: Thank you. By the way… you told me that I could just come over 3 times.

Casey: Oh… sorry. At least… I got my point through. Right?

Syd: Yeah.

Casey: So?

Syd: Yeah. I'll come over. My mom won't mind.

Casey: What's your mom's name?

Syd: Her name is Joanne Kramer. People call her Jo though.

Casey: Cool.

Syd: Mmm… sure.

Casey: Anyway… you are coming over today?

Sydney: Yes. I'll be there right after school if you don't mind.

Casey: Not at all. In fact, if you want, you're allowed to move in with us.

Derek interrupts.

Derek: My dad, and your mom agreed to that Case?

Casey: They will. You'll see.


	3. Chapter 3

**Episode 3**

**Shopping**

It's Friday now, and Derek, Sydney, and Casey have learned how to deal with each other a little bit better. Derek and Casey still constantly fight, and argue, but Derek and Sydney are making progress. They don't exactly hate each other anymore. Syd is used to Derek's antics with the girls, and she's learned how to deal with Derek better. They haven't been friends for a LONG time, but they're doing better. They've finally learned how to deal with each other. They aren't as hostile towards each other as they were when they first met, about a week ago. They're doing ok. Of course, Derek and Sydney have gotten a tiny, itsy bit closer faster than most people because they're partnered up to be each other's spouses for their Health project in Health class.

Derek, Sydney, and Casey are sitting in 6th period waiting for the bell to ring so that they could be dismissed. Derek is getting extremely impatient. Syd and Casey are waiting as patiently as they can. They're both very patient people. They talk.

Casey: So you've been spending every day and night with us after school this week! It's been really fun and exciting! I can't believe that we've been able to get sleep. I mean… the first few nights you spent the night, we stayed up practically all night long just talking to each other and catching up on stuff.

Sydney: It has been fun, but I kind of feel like I'm intruding.

Casey: You're not. I mean… look at my family. We're all a little bit happier, even Derek, surprisingly. You know what my mom and George told me Wednesday night?

Sydney: What?

Casey: My mom said that she wishes you'd move in. George told me that he's kind of happy to have a teenager that barely talks, and is very polite.

Sydney: Oh.

Casey: Yeah… so… you and Derek are both going shopping tomorrow?

Sydney: I think so, unless Derek changed the day and didn't tell me.

Derek comes over.

Derek: I didn't change anything. Wait… what are you two talking about?

Sydney: Casey asked me if you Derek, and I were going shopping this weekend. Tomorrow. I wasn't sure, and I'm not sure if you had changed the date or not.

Derek: Oh. Yes than. We're going today after school. We're going to get those rings as soon as possible so that we'll both have more time on our hands, and I can date lots, and lots more girls.

Syd: (She rolls her eyes.) All right than.

Right after Syd said what she did, the dismissal bell rang, and the class was dismissed.

When the class was dismissed, everybody filed out of the room as if it was on fire.

Derek, Sydney, and Casey are in the car going home now. Derek is 17 years old, and he has his license. He's the one that is driving. Casey is 17 years old too, and she also has her license. Syd is 16 years old, and she has a permit. Sydney and Casey are both sitting in the back seat just talking to each other.

Sydney: So… Casey, when do you and Max get your rings?

Casey: We're getting them tomorrow.

Syd: Sweet!

Casey: I know! It's going to be SO cool to say that I'm married to Max. Of course, I'll have to explain that it's only a school project.

Syd laughs, which Derek heard, and which he noticed. He liked it, surprisingly.

Derek: We're going over to Kendra's house first. I'm picking her up. After that, I'll get you two home, and whoever would be nice; tell my dad and Nora that I'll be gone for a few hours. Syd, we're going to go get those rings after dinner.

Casey: Fine. (She says displeased.)

Syd: All right.

After about 10 minutes, Derek, Sydney, and Casey are in front of Kendra's house. Kendra is Derek's girlfriend. They had gotten back together, and they've been together for about 2 weeks now. When the three pulled in front of Kendra's house, Derek stopped the car, he parked the car, he turned the car off, and he got out and headed up to Kendra's front door to her house. Once he got up to the front door, for the first time, he didn't bother to make himself look more presentable, and instead, he just knocked. When he knocked, the front door was opened a minute later. When it opened, Kendra was on the other side. When she saw Derek, she smiled, she hugged Derek, and then she kissed him.

Kendra: MOM, DAD, I'M GOING. DEREK'S HERE. I'LL BE BACK WHENEVER.

Kendra's mom: OK KENDRA. HAVE FUN.

Kendra's Dad: HAVE FUN.

After Kendra's parents said what they did, she got her coat on, she stepped out of the house, she closed the front door to her house, and she went up and put her arm around Derek's back, and Derek put one arm around Kendra's shoulders. They walked to Derek's car, when they got to Derek's car, for some weird reason, Derek wanted to get a reaction from Syd, so he kissed Kendra in such a way that if Syd were Derek's girlfriend, she would have been fuming with jealousy. Syd, however, did nothing. She didn't react, and that bothered Derek, but he pulled away from Kendra, walked Kendra over to the passenger's door, opened the door for Kendra, waited until she got in and sat down, and when she did, he closed the door, and went around to the driver's door. When he made it to the driver's door, he opened it, he got in, he sat down, he closed the door, he buckled up, and then he put his keys into the ignition and started the car up. When Derek started the car up, he waited until everybody was buckled up, and he sped off.

Derek, Sydney, Casey, and Kendra are all at the Venturi/McDonald residence. The four were inside. Derek and Kendra weren't leaving just yet. Derek and Sydney were both in the kitchen getting food. It was the first time that Derek hadn't been with Syd alone at all, and he kind of felt uncomfortable and nervous. He didn't know why though.

Sydney: What are you having?

Derek: A sandwich.

Sydney: What kind?

Derek: Ham and cheese.

Sydney: That's funny, that's one of my favorite sandwiches. They're really good. Anyway… I think we're finally improving. I mean… we aren't at each other's throat anymore. I mean… about a week ago, we'd be arguing and fighting constantly.

What Sydney didn't know was that when she said, "at each other's throat", Derek was thinking something totally different than what she was.

Derek: (He blushed.) Ahh… right.

Sydney didn't see or noticed Derek's blush, which Derek was thankful for.

Sydney: Kendra's nice.

Derek: Yeah. That's why I'm dating her. There's still something missing though.

Sydney: Something missing? Like what?

Derek: I'm not quite sure, but something.

Sydney: Hmm… it's not the fact that you two aren't physical with each other.

Derek: No… that's not it. It's not something tangible.

Sydney: Hmm… I don't know than.

Derek: Yeah… well… that makes two of us. I mean… when I'm with Kendra, I feel one thing, when I'm with other girls, I feel another thing, and with… y… Casey, I feel lots and lots of hatred, but love because she's my stepsister. You know?

Sydney: (She smiles.) No.

Derek: Why are you smiling?

Sydney: Oh… no reason.

Derek: There's a reason.

Sydney: It's nice to know that you've got a heart in there. (She smiles.)

After Sydney smiled and said what she did, before Derek could reply or respond, she had finished making her sandwich and was off. When she left, Derek stood somewhat frozen in his spot, and after 2 minutes, he gives a smile, he finishes making his sandwich, and he goes out of the kitchen and goes into the living room where the TV is. When he got into the living room where the TV was, Derek saw that Sydney was sitting in front of the TV, but she didn't have anything on the screen. The TV wasn't on. He was kind of surprised.

Derek goes and sits down by Sydney.

Derek: Why don't you have the TV on? And where are Kendra and Casey?

Sydney: I don't have the TV on because I don't want it on, and Kendra and Casey are both upstairs. Kendra's in the bathroom and Casey is in her room.

Derek: Hmm… well… if you're not going to watch TV, give me the remote.

Sydney: Sure. (She grabs the remote and gives it to Derek.)

After Derek got the remote control, he turned the TV on. When he turned it on, it was on the channel that Casey and Sydney had been watching some days ago. It was all music videos. When Derek turned it on, the song that was showing was "I Don't Wanna Miss a Thing" by Aerosmith. Derek heard 30 seconds of the song before he had turned the channel to a Hockey channel. When the TV was on the Hockey Channel, Derek watched it for about 30 minutes, but then his mind started to wander back to the 30 seconds of the song he had heard earlier. He wanted to hear the whole song, but he didn't know who sung it, or what the song was called. He decided that he'd check it out later. It was taping, and he knew that, that was Casey's doing. They had DVR, and he knew that Casey loved music and music videos, and he knew that she'd tape music videos.

As Derek and Syd watched the Hockey game playing, Kendra came in. When she came in, she sat down on Derek's lap, and spoke to her.

Kendra: Derry? When are we going?

Derek: Ahh… huh? (He hadn't noticed that she had sat down on his lap.)

Kendra: When are we going out?

Derek: Oh… ahh… after the Hockey game. So, that's about an hour or so.

Kendra: Derry. (She said in a whiny voice.)

Derek: Ok… ok… fine. Let's go.

After Derek said what he did, Kendra got up and out of his lap, he finished off his sandwich, he took the plate into the kitchen, he put the plate in the sink, and he went upstairs to brush his teeth. When he left to go upstairs, Kendra spoke to Syd.

Kendra: So… you don't have a boyfriend?

Syd: No.

Kendra: Well… we need to find you someone!

Syd: Ahh… no thank you. I'm fine. I'm happy with being single.

Kendra: That's exactly what Casey said some time ago. She was really lonely, but she met Max, and everything changed! I think that Casey and Max are the cutest couple! Well… other than Derek and I of course.

Syd: Oh… ahh… really. I'm perfectly fine.

Kendra: You know… I bet Samuel Davids, Derek's best friend has some friends that would be willing to date you! Sam's a good guy. Derek calls him a "Pansy".

Syd: No thanks. Now… how do I turn the TV off?

Kendra: You don't know how to turn the TV off?

Syd: Not this TV.

Kendra: Oh… let me show you. (She does so.)

After Kendra showed Sydney how to turn off the TV, Syd spoke.

Syd: Thanks.

Kendra: Anytime! Now… I better go to the bottom of the stairs and wait for Derek.

Syd: I'll see you later.

Kendra leaves.

The reason that Sydney didn't know how to turn the TV off was because she has never had a TV. Her mom is always busy with work, and her dad has been dead for years. She pretty much lives on her own at home. Her mom is never home. And if Syd's mom is home, Syd's mom is either drunk, or 'doing it' with some new guy each night.

After Kendra had left, Syd finished eating her sandwich. When she finished, she took her empty plate into the kitchen, and in the kitchen, she put her plate into the dishwasher. She saw Derek's plate in the sink, and so she put it in the dishwasher. The funny thing was that, when Sydney put Derek's plate away and cleaned up after him, she felt like she really was his wife, which was kind of funny and weird to Syd. She brushed it off though.

After Sydney finished cleaning up after herself and Derek, she went back into the living room. Once she got into the living room, Derek's biological younger brother Edwin was sitting on the couch. Along with Edwin, Elizabeth or Lizzie, Casey's biological younger sister was sitting on the couch with Edwin. They were watching TV. Syd went over to them; she sat down in the seat that only Derek sits in, and talks.

Syd: Hey Ed, hey Lizzie. How are you two today?

Edwin: Good. (He looks over at Syd and his eyes go wide.) You might want to move out of that seat. That seat is Derek's seat, and everybody is forbidden to sit in it. If he catches you sitting in it, he'll hurt you.

Lizzie: I'd listen to Ed if I were you. You see… I sat in there once, and gosh, Derek was SO protective of it, and I got into HUGE trouble. He threatened to kick me out of that seat himself if I didn't get out, and I didn't get out, and he literally kicked me out.

Syd: Wow… he's a violent guy.

Edwin: Most of the time he is. I mean… he LOVES to hurt all of us mentally, physically, and emotionally, but other times, he's a VERY good guy. When him and I were younger, he was always protecting me from everything.

Lizzie: He does have his moments, but he's a very physical guy still.

Syd: I see. Is there anything else that he's EXTREMELY protective of?

Edwin: Yeah. He has this black leather jacket that he's ALWAYS protecting.

Syd: Why?

Edwin: It was a gift from our mother Abigail. Before my dad George, and my mom Abigail divorced, she gave us each a special gift. Derek's was his leather jacket. You see… my mom purposely bought Derek's leather jacket WAY too big. She told us that it was for him when he became a teenager. My mom did a very good job at guessing his size as a teenager, because it fits him perfectly.

Syd: I see. Hmm…

Edwin: Yeah. He's a protective guy, but he never shows it. Right now his girlfriend is Kendra, and he'll protect her. Casey and Lizzie are our new stepsisters, and he's very protective of Lizzie.

Lizzie: Yeah he is.

Edwin: Yeah… and despite the fact that Derek does whatever he can to make Casey hate him; he'll protect her no matter what still. He's EXTREMELY protective of Marti. Marti's my biological younger sister.

Syd: Hmm… I'll remember that.

Lizzie: He really isn't a bad guy even though he does nothing but bad things.

Syd: Hmm.

After Syd said what she did, she heard running, and suddenly, on her lap was a little girl.

Syd: Hi there. Umm… let me guess… Marti?

Marti: Aha! Is Smerek dating you?

Syd: No. He's dating Kendra.

Marti: I don't want him to date her. I want him to date you Smydney.

Syd: Smydney?

Marti: Aha! Smerek and I have nicknames for each other! I'm Smarti, and he's Smerek. When I really like someone, I give him or her a nickname too! And I really like you! So you're Smydney!

Syd: I feel honored little one! (She sweetly smiles.)

Marti smiles back up at Sydney, and she settles in Sydney's lap, and when Marti is settled in Sydney's lap, she falls asleep immediately. Once Marti fell asleep, Edwin turned the TV off, and Edwin and Lizzie just sat in silence. After sitting in silence for a while, Derek comes downstairs, and when he comes downstairs, he's all cleaned up. He had gotten a shower, and he had changed his clothes. Once Derek made it downstairs, he looked at Kendra, and smiled. After looking over at Kendra, he saw something in his seat out of the corner of his eyes, and when he saw what he did, he went over and was about to throw whatever was in his seat off, but he saw it was Sydney, and he didn't want to throw her off. For some reason, he liked seeing Sydney in his rocking chair. She looked like she was right at home. Then he went over to her, and saw that Marti was asleep in her lap, and she had her eyes closed. She was resting them. When he saw Sydney and Marti together in his rocking chair, for some reason, he felt like he was looking down at his wife, and his child. It made him feel very content and warm inside. Right than, he knew what was missing in his and Kendra's relationship, and he knew that things would be changing real soon, and maybe this project for Health won't be bad at all.

After watching Syd and Marti, he didn't know it, but Edwin and Lizzie were watching. They saw his content demeanor, and they saw how he was slowly changing.

Kendra came in and ruined the moment.

Kendra: Derry, are we going or not? I'm getting extremely impatient.

Derek: (He shakes out of his previous state.) Oh… ahh… yeah. Let's go.

Kendra: Finally.

After Kendra said what she did, Derek took her by the hand, and they were off.

It's 5:00pm now, and Derek is walking in the front door. When he walked in, he immediately looked over to his rocking chair to see if what he saw earlier was still there, and to his disappointment, it wasn't. He sighed, and went over to the coat rack. Over at the coat rack, he took off his leather jacket, he hung it up, and he took his shoes off. He went into the kitchen. When he got into the kitchen, everybody was there. George, his dad, was cooking, Casey was setting the table, Nora was aiding in the cooking, Edwin was sitting down at his seat, Lizzie was sitting down at her seat, and surprisingly, Syd was sitting down at Marti's seat, and Marti was on Syd's lap. When Derek saw that, he remembered the scene that he had seen earlier, and once again, he felt like he was watching his wife with their daughter. He gave a smile, and went to sit down in his seat, which was right by Marti, so he was sitting right by Syd, he didn't mind too much.

Marti: Smerek! You're back! You came home just in time Smerek! We're going to have dinner soon and Smydney is eating with us! She's staying the night too!

Derek: Smydney? Smarti? Did you give her that name?

Marti: Yes I did Smerek! I love Smydney!

Derek: Oh… I see.

Marti: Aha!

Nora: Welcome home Derek. Did you have fun with Kendra?

George: Yeah… did you have fun?

Derek: Let's say… it was… interesting.

George: You better not have done anything bad.

Derek: No dad.

Sydney: Oh… Derek… we got a letter from Mrs. Jones.

Casey: Oh yeah… it tells us who's going to move in with who.

Sydney: Yeah.

Casey: I'm staying here. Max isn't moving in.

Sydney: I'm moving in with you.

Derek: I see.

Casey: Yeah… so you better have some room for her. She can't stay in my room with me because if she does, she's failing the project. If she doesn't move in with you, her grade goes down.

Sydney: Yeah.

Derek: Fine. Tomorrow you'll move in, and today, after dinner, we're going to go get the rings. You better be ready, because I'm not waiting.

Sydney: Aye, aye captain. (She gives a playful smile.)

Derek: Not funny.

Sydney: Whatever you say.

After Sydney said what she did, and before Derek could say anything, food was placed in front of them, and George and Nora sat down. When the adults sat down, everyone ate.

It's after dinner now, and everybody is done eating. Derek cleared the table, and Edwin and Lizzie cleaned the dishes. Lizzie cleaned, and Edwin dried. Casey went back to her room, and George and Nora were preparing to go out.

George: CASEY, DEREK, EDWIN, LIZZIE, MARTI; COME DOWN HERE NOW.

All of the children come running down. Lizzie and Edwin had finished the dishes an hour ago, and they had went upstairs to their rooms, so they came down from their rooms, and Casey came down from her room. Derek came down from the bathroom. He was cleaning up because he was going out in public with Syd. What surprised him the most was that, he was actually trying to look nicer. He knew he looked nice all the other times, but something inside him made him make himself look even nicer. All of the children, Nora, and George are all downstairs. They're all talking.

Nora: Ok… George and I are going to a play. Derek, Casey, you two are the oldest, so you're both in charge. Derek, you and Sydney are going out, so you two won't be here for a little while later. Derek, you better be home before 12 midnight with Sydney.

Casey: Ok mom. (She goes up to her mom, hugs her, and kisses her.) I love you. (She lets go.)

After Casey lets go, Nora kissed her hand and then placed her hand on each child's head, even Derek. Derek didn't like it, and he made sure everybody knew it. He doesn't like public displays of affection, or PDA.

George: Derek… listen to Nora. Don't forget to have fun though.

Derek: Fine. Fine.

Nora: Ok… bye.

George and Nora leave.

Derek and Sydney are in the mall now. They are looking around for a good set of rings for both the male and the female.

Derek: You can choose the ring set. I'll wear whatever you choose.

Sydney: Are you sure? I know that you're the macho type of guy; I don't want to ruin your rep or anything. If you want, I'll wear boyish stuff.

Derek: No… go ahead. Choose. I trust your judgment.

Sydney: Ok.

Derek: Good.


	4. Chapter 4

**Episode 4**

**Operation: Scare Derek**

As Sydney and Derek looked around for a nice set of rings, Sydney found some, but they were real wedding rings. When she found them, she went over, and looked around. She found her favorite pair of wedding rings, but they were real.

Derek watched as Sydney examined the set of wedding rings that were real. He liked what he saw in her face and eyes. Her eyes looked like they were lighted, which made them happy, which made her whole face shine. He liked that face, and for some reason, he felt like he wanted to be the one and only one who put that face on her. He smiled.

Derek: You like those?

Syd: Yeah. If I were to get married right now, those would be the set that I'd want as my wedding ring, and my husband's wedding ring.

Derek: They're my favorite too. (He was telling the truth. He wasn't saying it because it was her favorite. It was actually his favorite too. It looked feminine enough, yet they looked masculine enough. She was good.)

Sydney: Yeah… well… I saw a set of golden rings earlier. They're fake gold, but they look so real. They're feminine enough, but yet they are masculine enough too. Would you like me to show you what they look like? Right now they're blank, but we could put our names on them. So?

Derek: Ok. Show them to me.

Sydney: Ok. Oh… they're not expensive either.

Derek: Ok. I'll follow you.

Sydney heads in the direction that she had seen a pair of golden rings that weren't real gold, and as she headed in the direction, Derek kept on looking back to the area where the real wedding rings were. He didn't know why, but he did keep on looking.

It's about five minutes later now, and Sydney is standing in front of a pretend pair of golden rings. They were both blank, and had nothing on them. On the package that they came in, it said that they could engrave whatever they wanted to on it. He went over to the rings and examined them.

Derek: You're right. They're feminine enough, yet they're masculine enough. And they aren't that expensive. They're only 50 dollars. They're not that expensive.

Sydney: 50? (She looked up and saw a sign.) Oh… 5 off.

Derek: Oh… ok… that's not bad. Perfect.

Sydney: Yeah… and we don't have to engrave our names in them.

Derek: We are. (He grabbed the package and went up to the cash register.) I'd like to buy these, oh, and for another some amount of money, I'd like the name of Sydney engraved on the one for the girl, and the name Derek engraved on the one for the guy.

Cashier: Yes sir. (She takes the rings, and runs them over the sensor.) That will be 25 please. Oh… with the names engraved, that will be 50.

Derek: Here. (He gives her 55.) Keep the change. Now… where do I go to get them engraved?

Cashier: You go over to the area where real wedding rings are being sold. But before you go… I'd like to know… are you two promising each other something?

Derek: School project.

Sydney: For Thompson High School.

Cashier: Oh… I remember going there. Is this for Mrs. Jones' class?

Derek: Yeah.

Sydney: Did you know her?

Cashier: I had her as my Health teacher. You know what's funny though? My "husband" for that project is my husband now! (She smiles.) Well… have a good day.

Sydney: Thank you.

Derek had already left, so Syd went to catch up with him. She did, and they spoke.

Sydney: These are really cool rings.

Derek: Yeah. They seem so real as well.

Sydney: Yeah, and that's a bonus!

Derek: Yeah.

Derek and Sydney make it over to where the cashier was that was selling the real wedding rings. When they got over there, Derek went up to the cashier, and spoke.

Derek: Please engrave the name Sydney, S-Y-D-N-E-Y on the ring for the girl, and Derek, D-E-R-E-K on the ring for the guy.

2nd Cashier: Yes sir. Please write the names down.

Derek: Ok. (He turns to Sydney.) How about you write? You have better handwriting.

Sydney: Sure. (She does so.)

2nd Cashier: Thank you. Those should be ready in about an hour.

Derek: An hour? Wow… it's pretty late tonight, and Sydney and I have to go to sleep. Do you mind if we come in and get it tomorrow?

2nd Cashier: I don't mind, but it's only 8:00pm. Can't you wait for an hour?

Sydney: I will. (She turns to Derek.) Derek… go ahead and go back to your house. I'll wait here for our wedding rings, and I'll give you yours tomorrow.

Derek: No. I'll stay. If you're staying, I'm staying.

Sydney: Ok.

2nd Cashier: You two are too young to get married.

Derek: We're not getting married.

2nd Cashier: But the girl just said, "I'll wait here for our wedding rings."

Sydney: (She laughs.) Oh… no. It's a project that we're doing at Thompson High School. It's a project for Health class, and Mrs. Jones is making it as realistic as she possibly can. She does a good job.

Derek: It's Jack Sparrow Thompson High School, but everyone shortens it to just Thompson High School.

2nd Cashier: Oh… you have Mrs. Jones? You're both very lucky. She's the greatest teacher at that school. I went there when I was younger, and we did the exact same project. And the funny thing is, my "husband" for that project is my husband now.

Derek: Weird.

2nd Cashier: What do you mean?

Derek: Nothing.

Sydney: He means that… our 1st Cashier said the same thing about her husband.

2nd Cashier: Oh. Oh yes, she does a very good job matching people up. That's how she pairs people up. When she sees two people that she thinks are cute together, she pairs them up, and most of the time, they actually end up marrying each other.

Sydney: That's very strange.

2nd Cashier: She's very good at that. Being strange and matching people up.

Sydney: She has much wisdom than.

2nd Cashier: Yeah.

Sydney: Wow.

Derek: Is it done yet? (He was getting a bit uncomfortable.)

2nd Cashier: Ten minutes left.

Derek: Finally.

It's 10 minutes later now, and the 2nd Cashier is done engraving the names.

2nd Cashier: There you are.

Derek: (He reaches for the rings.) Thanks.

Sydney: (She looks at the 2nd Cashier's nametag.) Thanks Jane.

2nd Cashier: Of course. Enjoy your night, and enjoy the project. Oh… a bit of advice, get the best grade that you can get, and gain a lot of knowledge about parenting.

Sydney: Thank you.

Derek: Let's go. (He leaves.)

Sydney: Bye.

Jane: Bye.

Derek and Sydney are both outside now, and they're both heading towards Derek's car. It's Derek's car because the whole Venturi/McDonald family gathered all the money they could, and bought him a car for his 17th birthday, a few months ago.

As Derek and Sydney were heading outside, Derek kept on fingering the rings that were in his pocket. He felt comfort with fingering the rings, and he was still confused, but he looked over at Sydney, and he knew that he was slowly figuring out what was going on.

Derek and Sydney are in Derek's car now.

Derek: Buckle up.

Sydney does so.

Sydney: Done.

Derek speeds off.

Derek and Sydney are both at the Venturi/McDonald residence, and they're both going inside. Once inside, Derek took Sydney's coat when she took it off, and he took off his leather coat. He went to hang his leather jacket and Sydney's coat up. After that, he went and sat down in his rocking chair, and turned the TV on. He still had the rings, and he was still fingering them. He smiled.

Sydney: I'm going to go find Casey.

Derek: Whatever.

Sydney: Ok than. (She leaves to go and find Casey.)

Sydney found Casey in Casey's room. When Syd found Casey, she knocked.

Casey: Come in.

Sydney went in.

Sydney: Hi.

Casey: Oh… hey Syd! How are you? Where are the rings?

Sydney: I'm good. How are you? The rings are with Derek.

Casey: I'm good. I want to see the rings.

Sydney: Come on down.

Casey: Awesome!

Sydney and Casey both left Casey's room and went downstairs to where Derek was. When they both got downstairs, they both went up to him.

Casey: Let me see the rings. (She says it demandingly.)

Derek: (He frowns.) Fine. (He pulls them out.)

Casey: Wow. (She takes the rings.) I didn't expect that you wouldn't fight.

Derek: Just look at them and give them back.

Casey: Ok. Ok. (She looks at them.) Wow… they are amazing! They look so real! Syd… who chose these? They're gorgeous! They look feminine enough, and masculine enough.

Derek: Syd chose.

Casey: Oh… wow! Syd… you have good taste!

Syd: Thanks.

It's another week later now. Today is Halloween, and it's a Friday. Derek is out, and Casey had found the six girls that Sydney had mentioned earlier. The six girls were six girls that Derek had "dated" before. The six girls were Angie, Tina, Inez, Martina, Kaleen, and Brianna. It's 5:00pm, and all six of the girls are at the Venturi/McDonald residence, and they all had six plates of junk foods that Derek loved.

Sydney: Ok girls… please put the junk foods in the kitchen on the counter.

All six of the girls do so. All six of the girls are wearing red outfits that are skimpy.

Casey: This is going to be great. I think what's funny is that you have 666, and they're all in red. It's like you made it so it seemed like the devil.

Sydney: I did. (She smiled.) Clever, huh?

Casey: Definitely.

Sydney: Yeah… ok… do you remember the plan?

Casey: Yes.

Sydney: Good. Now… go and dress up as witch-like as possible. Make-up and everything. Can you do that please?

Casey: Yeah.

Sydney: Thanks.

Casey smiles and leaves to do what Sydney asked.

Sydney: (She turns to the 6 girls.) Ok… girls, line up in a single file line.

All 6 girls do so.

Sydney: Ok… now… go to the top of the stairs, and make yourselves look like you're all zombies. And wait up there until Derek comes. Please.

All of the girls comply.

Casey comes down looking VERY much like a witch. Sydney smiles.

Sydney: Perfect Casey. Now… are you ready to be held up by a strong and sturdy string?

Casey: Yeah.

Sydney: Ok. (She looks up at the ceiling where the string is going to be, and she puts her hands behind her back. After putting her hands behind her back, she does some movements with her hands, and in her head she chants.) (In her head she chants.) By the powers within me, make a string strong and sturdy enough to hold two 200 pounded people.

Suddenly, after Sydney did what she did and said what she said, the string appeared.

Sydney: Ok… look up at the string Casey.

Casey does so, and she sees that it looks strong and sturdy.

Sydney: Ok… everyone close your eyes.

Everybody does so.

When everybody's eyes were closed, Sydney put her hands behind her back, and to herself, she chanted.

Sydney: (She chants to herself.) By the powers within me, make Casey be held by the string to the point where she won't fall off, and to the point where it will make her look like she's flying, and when I say the words of "Come Witch", she will come flying down.

Suddenly, the string was holding up Casey.

It's 5:50pm now, and Derek will be home in 10 minutes.

Sydney: Ok… you all do what I say.

Everyone nods her heads.

Sydney: Good. Close your eyes again.

Every girl did so. When they did, Sydney put her hands in front of her like she was catching a basketball. Then to herself, she chanted.

Sydney: (She chants.) By the powers within me, bring the foods that the six girls that Derek thinks are "hot" to me.

Suddenly, the food came flying to her. When the food came flying to her, she kept her hands out like she was catching a basketball, and controlled where the foods went. She made the foods go onto the tables. The foods sat down on the table perfectly, waiting for Derek to come home. Sydney had a good plan, and she was excited.

It's 6:00pm now, and Derek is coming in the front door. When he came in, the first thing he saw was Sydney. When he saw her, he smiled, and went over to her. When he came over to her, he gave her a quick hug, which surprised both of them, and it surprised Derek even more when the hug felt normal.

Derek: Hey.

Syd: Hey. You can let go now.

Derek: (He blushes.) Oh… right. (He lets go.)

Syd: So… there are six girls here. They brought you six plates of your favorite junk foods. Do you want to see the girls?

Derek: It's ok. I'm fine right now.

Sydney was surprised, because before, he would have jumped at the opportunity, but now, he didn't even want the opportunity. Derek was even surprised.

Syd: Well… that's new. Anyway… just look up the stairs, they're all up there.

Derek did so. When he looked up, he saw them, and they all were very pretty girls, but he didn't have the desire to "play" with them, like he suddenly had to "play" with Syd.

Derek: They are certainly beautiful. (He goes and sits down.)

Syd: Hmm.

Sydney decided that she wanted to continue with the 'operation' even if she didn't understand what in the worlds was going on with Derek. She turned to the girls, she put her hands behind her back, she did some movements, and she chanted.

Sydney: (She chants to herself.) By the powers within me, make the girls who are in a zombie position turn into real zombies and scare Derek Venturi.

After she chanted what she did, the 6 girls turned into real zombies, and they worked their way down to where Derek Venturi was, to scare him. When the zombies got down to where Derek were, Sydney telepathically instructed the zombies.

Sydney: (Telepathically instructing Zombies.) Act like real girls, and try to seduce him, but don't try to seduce him TOO inappropriately. No taking off anything. Go.

After Sydney telepathically said what she did, the girls did what they were supposed to, and with in a mere 10 minutes, they had Derek aroused. After an hour, they had him somewhat scared, yet aroused, and within an hour and a half, they had him scared. He is now about to run up the stairs out of fear, but Sydney out loud speaks.

Sydney: Come Witch.

After Sydney said what she did, Casey as a witch came "flying" down from the ropes, and she was making cackling witch noises that weren't her own. She wasn't in control, Sydney was, and as Casey flew down from the string, when she got near enough to Derek, suddenly, Casey went flying faster downward from the string, and within a mere 6 minutes, Casey came colliding into Derek.

Right after Casey collided into Derek, Sydney spoke.

Sydney: Normal.

After she said what she did, everybody returned to normal, and they all started laughing. Derek's facial expression was extremely funny, and he was scared all right. During the whole time that the girls and Casey worked on scaring Derek, scary music was playing in the background, seeming like it was coming from nowhere. Derek spoke while the girls, Casey, and Sydney all laughed at Derek.

Derek: That's not funny.

Sydney: I thought it was. (She continues to laugh.)

Casey: Me too!

Angie: Me too, but really, do you wanna go play?

Derek: Ahh… nah.

Tina: How about you come play with me?

Inez: No… come play with me.

Martina: I've been told I'm good in bed.

Kaleen: I've been told that I make good noises.

Brianna: Come play with me.

Derek: No. I would like to go and do something with my wife. (He goes over to Sydney, and he puts his arms around her.)

The 6 girls that participated in the operation all frowned, glared at Sydney, and then left without another word. Once they left, Casey turned to Derek, still holding Sydney, and Casey spoke to both of them.

Casey: I guess I'll go upstairs.

Sydney: No. Stay. (She said, pushing away from Derek. Casey stayed.)


	5. Chapter 5

**Episode 5**

**Children**

It's been 2 weeks since Sydney and Casey have scared Derek. Nobody knows that the famous Derek Venturi got scared. The 6 girls that participated in the operation all had forgotten the next day, and Sydney and Casey are being nice, and they're not telling anyone. Sydney has been living at the Venturi/McDonald household for about a week and a half now, and the Venturis and the McDonalds have known Sydney about a month now.

Sydney has moved into Derek's room successfully. She moved in on Saturday, the day after Derek and Sydney got their pretend wedding rings. There have already been a few fake weddings in Mrs. Jones' Health Class, and the next one on Monday, is Max and Casey's fake wedding. After Sydney had moved into Derek's room, Sydney just decided to move into the Venturi/McDonald household permanently. Sydney's mom doesn't care, and she hasn't kept in touch with Sydney since forever, almost. It's been about a month. Derek, Sydney, and Casey are sitting at the breakfast bar, and talking. They're the only ones that are up at 9:00am. It's a surprise that Derek's up that early. He usually sleeps in until about 12-1:00pm.

Casey: Do you want anything for breakfast Syd?

Sydney: No thank you. I'm fine. (She doesn't really eat breakfast.)

Casey: Ok.

After Casey said what she did, Derek came in and sat down by Syd. What surprised Syd and Derek immensely was the fact that when Derek sat down, he leaned over and kissed Syd as if she were really his wife.

Derek: Morning. (He leans over and kisses Syd, which is surprising to him and Syd.)

Syd: Ahh… good morning. What was that for? (She's extremely surprised.)

Derek: I don't know. It was kind of like an instinct.

Syd: Ok… (She looks at him like he's insane.) Don't do that again.

Derek: Right. I won't. (He lied, but didn't know it.)

Casey turns around and looks at Derek and Sydney.

Casey: What are you two talking about? And Derek? Why are you up so early? You always sleep until 1:00pm or later.

Derek: What we're talking about is none of your business, and I woke up because you were making too much noise.

Casey: I was not.

Derek: You were too.

Casey: Was not.

Derek: Was too.

Casey: (Getting angry.) Did not.

Derek: (Getting annoyed.) Did too.

Sydney: Enough you two. Stop now before you two start yelling at each other and waking everybody up. I'm sure the others want to sleep in.

Derek: Whatever.

Casey: Humph.

Sydney: Just eat up.

It's 10 minutes later now, and Derek is finished eating Casey's breakfast. He had taken the food that Casey was going to eat, and had chugged it down. Casey is now finishing making her food all over again. Sydney is still eating.

Casey: You're so disgusting Derek. There are other people in this house.

Derek: Whatever. (He goes over to the refrigerator, takes out a carton of milk, and drinks the milk out of the carton.)

Sydney: (She sees Derek drinking milk out of the carton.) I'm glad I don't like milk.

Casey: Ewe… Derek… you're drinking out of the carton again? You know… there are others who drink that milk too.

Derek: Whatever. (He burps and leaves.)

Casey: Ewe. I really feel sorry for you now. I mean… you have to be his fake wife.

Sydney: No kidding. If he were my real husband, oh, he'd be totally different.

Casey: I bet.

Sydney: Yeah… so… how is the project for Health going?

Casey: It's going really well actually. Max and I are surprisingly a good match. I mean… for a pretend husband, he makes a great one.

Sydney: Really now? That's awesome! Have you heard from Em?

Casey: Yeah. Em is Trevor's fake wife, and they're doing really good together. They've had a few arguments, just like Max and I have had, and Trevor is totally different. Trevor doesn't look scary anymore or anything. At least… that's what Em says.

Sydney: That's awesome!

Casey: Despite Derek's disgusting habits, how are you two doing?

Sydney: Surprisingly, we're doing well. We haven't had any arguments yet.

Casey: Really?

Sydney: Yes.

Casey: Wow… that's a surprise for sure.

Right after Casey said what she did, Derek came down again. When he came down, he went over to Sydney; he wrapped his arms around her waist, and spoke into her neck.

Derek: (Speaking into Sydney's neck.) I'll see you later love. (He let go and left.)

When Sydney heard what Derek had said, and when she had experienced what Derek had done, Sydney was extremely surprised, but she brushed it off thinking that Derek is just playing his part as the husband. He's playing very well.

In a few days, everybody's going to get the child that they're going to be taking care of.

It's now 12:00noon. Everyone else has woken up. Lizzie, Edwin, Marti, Nora, and George all woke up and got up at 10:00am. Derek's been gone for about 2 hours, and nobody really cares or notices, except for Marti.

Marti: Where's Smerek?

Casey: He went out earlier.

Marti: When will Smerek be back? He said he'd read to me today.

Casey: Well Marti, I'm sure he'll be back home soon.

Marti: Smydney? Will you call Smerek up?

Sydney: I don't have his number kiddo. Sorry.

Marti: Aren't you Smerek's wife?

Syd: I'm only pretending to be his wife Marti.

Marti: Smarti. I'm Smarti, you're Smydney, and Derek is Smerek.

Syd: I'm sorry kiddo.

Marti: (She begins to cry.) I want Smerek. (She cries.)

Syd: Ohhh… come here little one. (She reaches her arms out so that Marti could encircle herself in Syd's arms.)

Marti: (She sniffles.) Otay. (She goes over to Syd and encircles herself in Syd's arms.)

Right after Marti did what she did, suddenly, the front door opened, and in came Derek with a pretty blond haired, brown eyed, model body, and 5'7 in height girl.

When Derek came walking in, Marti was the first to notice, so she got out of Sydney's arms, and ran over to Derek and jumped on him, which he caught her.

Derek: What is it Smarti? (He asks after catching Marti in his arms and holding her.)

Marti: Smerek's supposed to read to Smarti today. (She sees the other girl.) Who's the pretty girl Smerek?

Derek: Oh… her name is Sally. She's one of my coworkers at Smelly Nelly's.

Marti: Oh. (She looks over at Sally with a glare.) Is Smerek cheating on mommy?

Sally: Mommy?

Marti: Yeah… Smerek's wife is Sydney! (She looks over at Sydney and points at her.)

Sally: (She turns to Derek with a glare.) You're married? You're married and you hit on me? That is so wrong, yet kinda cute.

Derek: It's for a school project. Do you have Mrs. Jones for Health class?

Sally: I don't have her, but I've heard about the project.

Derek: Yeah. Well… that's what Syd and I are.

Sally: I see. So… we can still like, you know? Be together?

Derek: Definitely.

Sally: Well than… I like the sound of that. (She says flirtatiously.)

Marti notices the difference in Sally's voice, facial expression, and demeanor.

Marti: Back off lady. Smerek's married.

Sally: (She gives Marti a little smile, because she thinks that Marti's just playing.) Well kiddo, Derek isn't really married to that other girl. Sydney was it?

Marti: Don't call me kiddo. Only Smydney and Casey can do that.

Sally: (She gives an awkward facial expression.) Very well… Marti is it?

Marti: Yes. Smerek, can you please put me down now?

Derek: Right. (He puts Marti down.)

Marti: Thank you Smerek. I'll be right back. (She leaves.)

When Marti leaves, Derek and Sally both watch her. As they watch her, Derek smiles, and Sally gives an awkward look, and Sally speaks.

Sally: I don't think that your little sister likes me much.

Derek: That's just Marti. She's always judging. She'll come around. Don't worry.

Sally: If you say so… now… one of your Hockey games is coming up. Right?

Derek: Yeah. Next Friday.

Sally: Bet on me being there. (She gives Derek a flirtatious facial expression.)

Derek: Oh… I will. (He returns the flirtatious facial expression.)

Before Sally could reply, and before anything else could really happen, Marti comes over with Sydney. Marti is holding onto Sydney's hand, and Marti's guiding Sydney over to Derek and Sally. Sydney just followed and allowed Marti to hang onto her hand.

Sydney and Marti make it over to Derek and Sally.

Marti: Smydney, tell Sally that you're Derek's wife.

Sydney: (Her eyes widen.) What?

Marti: You're Smerek's wife, and Sally's flirting with him.

Sydney: Oh… (She laughs.) It's ok Marti. Derek and Sally can flirt all they want.

Marti: But you're Derek's wife.

Sydney: I'm not really his wife. I'm just pretending to be his wife. It's for a school project that we have to do, and you'll probably have to do it when you're in High School too. It's really ok Marti it isn't real.

Marti: But… I want it to be real. I love you Smydney.

Sydney: (She kneels down to Marti's level.) And I love you little one. (She hugs Marti and kisses Marti on the head like a mother would usually do to her children.) Now… let's go find a good book, and I'll read it to you.

Throughout the whole conversation between Sydney and Marti, Derek listened in, and when he saw Sydney act like a mother towards Marti, suddenly, his feelings for Syd weren't just dislike anymore. They were more of… care. He was astonished.

Marti: Otay! (She leaves to find a book.)

Once Marti leaves, Derek, Sydney, and Sally just stand and look from one person to another. It's awkward, and so Sally breaks the awkwardness by speaking.

Sally: Well… I think it's time for me to go now. (She turns to Derek and gives him a flirtatious look.) I'll see you another time?

Derek: Ahh… yeah. (He looks at Sally and gives her a grin.)

Sally: (She giggles.) Taw, taw. (She leaves.)

After Sally leaves, Derek looks over at Sydney, and Sydney looks over at Derek. Sydney speaks first before Derek can say a single thing.

Sydney: She didn't have to leave. She could have stayed. Mrs. Jones said that we could still live our normal lives.

Derek: Yeah… well… it's ok.

Sydney: Hmm… well… I'll see you around. (She begins to leave, but is stopped.)

Derek: (He reaches for Syd's arm so to stop her from leaving.) Wait.

Sydney: (She looks down at Derek's hand on her arm.) Yes?

Derek: Back there, when you were acting like a mom towards Marti… that was… different. I've never met anyone that Marti really clicks with.

Sydney: Everybody has his or her perks.

Derek: Right.

Sydney: Yeah.

Derek: Ahh… do you know what's happening next Friday?

Sydney: Your Hockey game?

Derek: (He's surprised.) Yeah. How did you know?

Sydney: You told me about 6 times yesterday, on Friday.

Derek: Oh. Well… are you coming?

Sydney: I'll think on it.

Derek: It would be nice if you came. I mean… it would be supporting me, your husband.

Sydney: I said I'd think about it. Don't nag me, or if you do, don't expect me to come. Now… if you'll excuse me, I have a story to read to a little girl. (She leaves.)

As Sydney leaves, Derek watches Sydney, and smiles to himself. Things were certainly going to be changing more rapidly now, and he was kind of excited for change.

It's Wednesday now, and Derek, Sydney, and Casey are both sitting in first period Health class with Mrs. Jones. Right now, Mrs. Jones is speaking.

Mrs. Jones: Ok class… as you all know, the wedding on Monday was successful, and to you, Max, and to you Casey, congratulations for a successful wedding. You both receive an A on that part of the assignment. Now… today you're going to be getting your child that you're going to be taking care of. I know that there are some weddings that still need to occur, and it isn't good that you're going to get a child before you're married, but we need to move along with the project. I believe that I mentioned before that this project is more or less going to take a whole school year. Well… I was informed that it might take a month out of your summer. I know that doesn't sound exciting, but it's what's supposed to happen, but who knows? Things change in an instant. Now… if you all would please stand up, that would be nice. There are going to be 16 children that come into this room today, real soon. There are only 16 children because there are 32 students, but you're all paired up, and each pair gets only one child. When the children come, they will get the seats. The parents will interview each couple and talk about their child. The parents will tell you what their child is allergic to, and whatnot. Now… please, stand up by your partner/companion/husbands or wives.

The class did what they were told.

Right after the class did what they were told to do, 2 minutes later, 16 little children came into the room followed by their moms and dads, or moms, or dads. When the 16 little children came in, the ages ranged from 3-5. When the girls of the class saw the children, they all awed, including Sydney, and when the boys saw, they all smirked, including Derek. When the boys did what they did, and the girls did what they did, the children came in with their parents and sat down in a seat.

When all of the children and parents were seated, the students all stood around. As they stood around, Mrs. Jones pointed to which child would be whose child. The last pair that got their child was Derek and Sydney. When they got their child, they got a little girl of 3 years old, and she is Asian. She looks almost like a duplicate of Sydney, and her name is Maya. When Derek and Sydney got their child, both of them were actually excited. Derek was excited because Maya looked like Sydney, and he liked that. If he were to have a child with Sydney, he'd want the child to look like Sydney, though he wasn't planning to have any children with any girl until he got married. Despite all of the making out that he does with any girl, he's a somewhat clean guy.

Derek is at his locker, Sydney is at her locker with her and Derek's child named Maya, Max is at his locker, and Casey is at her locker with her and Max's child named Miley.

Casey: I'm so excited! Miley's a beautiful girl!

Sydney: (She turns to Maya and smiles, which Maya returns.) And so is Maya.

It's after school now, and Max and Casey are at the Venturi/McDonald residence with their child Miley. Derek and Sydney are at the park with their child Maya.

Sydney: So… Maya, you're how old again?

Maya: I 4! (She says happily, and sweetly.)

Sydney: How wonderful! Now… do you wish to play on the swings?

Maya: Yay! I like pretend mommy! (She smiles and runs over to the swings.)

Once Maya got to the swings, she got on cautiously, and she started swinging herself. The swing was a child safety swing. When Maya got in, she buckled herself up, so that she would be safe. Maya is a very sweet little girl, and she's smart. She's Asian, but she was adopted when she was a newborn. She's been in America since than. Maya loves America, and she's extremely excited to have Derek and Sydney as her fake parents.

As Maya swings back and forth on the swing, Derek watches her. As Derek watches Maya, he smiles, which Sydney notices, and she points it out.

Sydney: You're smiling. What's up?

Derek: Hmm? Oh… I'm just happy. That's all.

Sydney: Happy about what?

Derek: Our child.

Sydney: Why?

Derek: She looks exactly like you, except a younger version of you.

Sydney: I don't think she looks exactly like me.

Derek: True. She resembles you a LOT.

Sydney: So?

Derek: I just noticed. (He lied.)

Sydney: Oh.

Derek: So… how long are we going to be at this park? Parks aren't really my favorite.

Sydney: I don't know. It all depends on Maya really.

Derek: It's kinda weird isn't it?

Sydney: What?

Derek: It's kinda weird that we're pretending to be married, and then we have a child that resembles you a LOT. It's just interesting.

Sydney: It is certainly different. I think what's going to be weird is when I change my name for a little while. It'll be Derek, Sydney, and Maya Venturi. That's going to be weird and strange. It's going to be weird to be writing Venturi, instead of Kramer.

Derek: Yeah. That is going to be weird.

Sydney: So… when do you see Sally again?

Derek: Hmm? Oh… I don't know.

Sydney: Are you ok? I mean… you're kind of out of it.

Derek: Hmm? Oh… ahh… yeah… fine. (He lied.)

Sydney: Ok… if you say so.

Derek: Yeah. I'm fine. Really.

Sydney: Ok.

It's a few hours later now, and Derek, Sydney, and Maya are inside of the Venturi/McDonald residence. Inside, Maya speaks.

Maya: Mama?

Sydney: Yes little one? (She says sweetly.)

Maya: I'm hungry.

Sydney: What would you like to eat?

Maya: Rice!

Sydney: Ok.

It's nighttime now, and Derek, Sydney, and Maya are getting settled into bed. It's been about a month and a week, and Derek now takes the floor, and Sydney takes the bed.

Maya: Mama? Can I sleep with you?

Sydney: Certainly little one. Come on up.

Maya: Otay mama! (She gets up on the bed.)


End file.
